What We Are
by Swinging Cloud
Summary: There are positive outcomes to jealousy sometimes... One Shot. H M. Lemonade.


Hello everyone. It's been a while, but I'm back fleetingly with a one-shot. This is a quick story that was hanging around, loitering really, on the street corner of my mind- not quite bothering, but not easily ignored either. I'm working on another story and once I've made a substantial dent into it, I will start posting some chapters. Until then, enjoy this quicky. It takes place sometime during the Stars series, I guess, since Seiya is in it.

ALSO, in case you couldn't already tell, this is a serious lemon meringue pie. That means sex. All of it. If you don't like that sort of thing, don't even read past this word.

Enjoy. :)

---

She was angry. Her cold gaze never left the figures it was fixed on, her teal eyes seemingly boring holes into their frames. Her hands were clenched into tense fists, her right curved around a fluted crystal glass, nearly crushing it in her furious grip.

"More champagne, sir?"

She nodded hastily, ignoring the formally-dressed, courteous server as he handed her another glass of champagne. Only when he cleared his throat awkwardly did she notice that the drink was hovering before her. She set her empty glass down on his hefted tray, grasping the fresh glass and immediately downing the frigid, carbonated contents. She drank her drink so quickly that the server had barely taken two steps away when she reached out to roughly grab the notched lapel of his tuxedo, handing him the now-empty glass with a pointed stare. He bowed, wisely remained silent, and walked off in a hurry, leaving the tall, angry blonde to her thoughts.

Her rage was slowly seeping into her blood as she observed her partner, Michiru, dressed elegantly, aqua hair swept up in a classy ponytail and high heels forcing the defined muscles in her calves to reveal themselves, chatting and flirting playfully with an eager and overly attentive Seiya, who was pressing his advances further than Haruka liked.

He was also pressing his luck.

Haruka glared crossly at the pair, becoming even more angry when she caught Michiru's eyes. The aqua-haired girl had cast her a sly, teasing glance over her glass of wine, her lips tugged upward into a brief, seductive smile, and then she had allowed Seiya to lead her out onto the dance floor. It was all Haruka could stand. She took a deep breath and stormed onto the floor.

Michiru was laughing carelessly at something Seiya had said when the blonde tapped his shoulder.

"Eh?" The dark pony-tailed man turned at the action, and his eyes showed a hint of arrogant boredom as they noticed Haruka's equal height. "Oh. It's you."

Haruka gritted her teeth to keep from losing her temper. "Might I cut in?" she said, overly pleasant, through her teeth, flashing a smile that resembled a wolf baring its fangs at an intruder. She barely kept her fury in check as she noticed Seiya's hand placed intimately on her partner's waist.

Seiya cast her a withering look. "I don't think so," he started, annoyed. "We've just begun--"

"--Thanks," Haruka said flippantly, shoving him aside and taking his place in Michiru's arms.

"Haruka!" Michiru chided, outwardly appalled, though secretly pleased at the blonde's dominating initiative. As Haruka shrugged indifferently and pulled her into a closer, more familiar proximity, she couldn't help inwardly swooning at her partner's flawless dancing, and of being caught up in her strong embrace. She closed her eyes briefly, enjoying the scent and feel of Haruka's nearness, and smiled amusingly, raising a teasing eyebrow. "That wasn't very nice."

Haruka laughed and couldn't help but smile rakishly, leading the graceful violinist in a faster series of steps. "Michiru, there are many worse things I could have done."

Michiru chuckled, inadvertently moving closer to the blonde, their bodies just barely pressed together as they moved, Haruka's fingers tightening against hers as she led. The pair slowed to a stop and as Haruka was about to smugly bring Michiru in for a showy dip, she felt a strong hand roughly seize her shoulder, and she was being involuntarily spun around just in time for Seiya's cocked fist to fill her field of vision.

She reacted quickly and managed to avoid a full frontal blow, instead receiving the force of the punch in the side of her head, which knocked her dizzy momentarily as she staggered back. She heard Michiru's gasp of surprise as the blow connected, but pushed the girl out of her mind.

Now she was really ticked off.

She regained her footing and with a deadly growl, launched herself at her opponent, grabbing the lapels of his tuxedo in her fists. The force slammed Seiya into a pillar lining the dance floor, and Haruka vaguely noticed the sound of glass crinkling. The blow disoriented Seiya and he slumped slightly. Haruka drew back her right fist, all of her anger and frustration behind it, and socked Seiya across the face, laying him out cold on the edge of the dance floor. The band had played on ignorantly, although many of the surrounding guests had frozen, mid-action, and now sat or stood with mouths slightly agape in shock. Haruka leveled her stance, cleared her throat and reached up to straighten her bowtie. She gave a curt nod to her audience, cast an angrily wounded look to Michiru, and paced off.

Michiru followed after a hesitant moment, racing to catch up with the blonde. She remembered the moment when Haruka had launched the attack on Seiya and, though she knew it was wrong, she remembered the way her heart had fluttered at the sight. Haruka was like liquid steel, so solid and graceful in her controlled power, and watching that power become directed at something, anything- be it track, racing, or fighting daimons as her alter-ego- made her blood surge.

She found her in the parking garage as the blonde was reaching her yellow sports convertible, which was parked on the third floor. The garage was deserted despite the numerous cars. Everyone was still back enjoying the festivities at the benefit.

"Haruka!" She called to her partner's retreating back. Haruka stiffened and turned, slowly, looking pointedly uninterested.

"Yes?"

Michiru narrowed her eyes at her partner's facade. "What the hell was that?"

Haruka shrugged. "I was defending myself."

Michiru didn't buy it. "Oh, of course. You _knocked him unconscious_!"

"What did you expect me to do?" Haruka grumbled, exasperated.

"Wasn't that a little unnecessary?" Michiru asked coldly.

"No, it was completely necessary, Michiru. He--" Haruka caught herself. "He pissed me off," she mumbled.

"You two were behaving like children," Michiru said angrily. "I expect that from _him_. But you should know better, Haruka. You overreacted, as usual."

Haruka let Michiru's words blow past her, barely hearing them. She was lost in the way her partner's eyes flashed when she was angry, the way her body tensed, all her muscles rigid, similar to when she—

"Are you listening?!" Michiru cried, her tone becoming dangerous.

Haruka shook her head slowly, in slight amazement. "You're so fucking beautiful," she muttered.

Michiru paused in surprise, long enough to process the statement. "_What?_" she asked incredulously.

"You're beautiful," Haruka repeated, her intense teal eyes meeting Michiru's stormy blue ones. Michiru stood, speechless for a moment before answering.

"Haruka, I--"

But it was all the time Haruka needed to cross the space between them and crush her lips against hers. Michiru gasped in Haruka's mouth at the feeling, her arms finding their way tightly around Haruka's neck, her hands clutching tousled locks of blonde hair. Haruka kissed her fervently, her tongue invading Michiru's mouth impatiently, Michiru pliant and yielding to the kiss. Haruka's arms slid intimately around Michiru's waist, pulling her partner as close as their bodies would allow as they kissed passionately, feelings returning to them that had been buried, pushed away and cast aside for a long time. It was not the first time for them, but it felt like it after so long.

Michiru felt herself pressed against the side of a car. Whether it was Haruka's or not, she didn't care- she was lost in the taste of her partner's lips, pressing almost overpoweringly against hers. She was vaguely aware that she was softly moaning uncontrollably, but she ignored it and tugged on her partner's head tighter, losing herself completely. She was aching, throbbing; her blood was pounding in her veins. She wanted to be closer, she wanted to be inside her partner, and ultimately, she wanted Haruka to be inside her. She was grinding her hips against Haruka's thigh until, catching the evident hint, the blonde pushed her thigh harder between her legs, putting pressure where she needed it and causing her to cry out roughly in her partner's mouth.

She pulled away just long enough to ask, breathlessly, "My place, or--"

"Yours."

---

The fastest way to Michiru's condo was on the freeway, and Haruka was speeding expertly in the fast lane, passing the other cars like they were standing still. As their exit neared and she cut across three lanes of traffic, narrowly slipping through a gap between a semi and a minivan, she rolled through the light after a casual, quick glance, earning a chastising look from her partner, who was gently holding her hand.

How such a simple action could ignite such fires in her blood, Haruka did not know. But the longer her hand made contact with the soft, manicured fingers of the violinist, the tenser her body became and the harder it was to breathe. Her stomach was tight with anticipation, and as she braked to a stop at a traffic light, she took her gaze from the road to lock eyes with her partner, who had brought her hand up to her mouth. Michiru licked her lips to moisten them and then gently bit her palm, her blue eyes never leaving Haruka's. The blonde swallowed shakily as Michiru planted a sensual kiss in her hand, then smiled in an unintentionally alluring way. "The light's green," she murmured, and Haruka tore her eyes away and slammed the gas with renewed urgency.

When they reached the building, Michiru barely had time to open her car door before Haruka was there, pulling her to her feet and into another heated kiss. She allowed it for a few moments before she moved back, whispering sensuously, "Not here…" They walked quickly into the lobby of the building, impatiently waiting for the elevator, then entering it. Both considered kissing the other while inside it, but neither made a move. The elevator dinged perkily when they reached Michiru's floor and they nearly sprinted out and down the hallway to her door.

Michiru fumbled with her keys- she was having a rough time concentrating because Haruka was standing directly behind her, caressing her hips and leaning down to gently bite her bare shoulders. The feel of Haruka's warm breath on her heated skin made her shiver, and as she finally unlocked the door and turned the handle, Haruka was pushing into her and they met in a fierce kiss, crashing through the doorway, Michiru ending up pressed against the wall. The aqua-haired girl reached to push the door closed with her free hand, her other hand hastily attempting to undo the buttons on Haruka's shirt. Haruka's jacket and vest had been discarded in her car, her bowtie hung limply around her neck, and Michiru had succeeded in getting the first three buttons unfastened. Haruka was moving to kiss her shoulders roughly, alternating biting and licking at her soft neck. Michiru was panting with need, her heart pounding; she felt Haruka reach impatiently between her legs and before she could protest Haruka's fingers were quickly entering her. She cried out in satisfaction, although she wanted to relocate to a more comfortable position. She leaned forward and pleaded, "Bed," almost crying in frustration as she felt Haruka's fingers leave her.

The blonde picked up her partner and quickly carried her to the bedroom. She had been over to Michiru's many times in the past, even made love to her on the very same bed they were about to consummate their relationship again on momentarily. She set the violinist down on the edge of the bed and Michiru got to her knees, unzipping her dress and letting the scant straps slide down her bare shoulders. Haruka fervently pulled the dress off the rest of the way, leaving Michiru in her lacy bra and panties. Haruka reached behind her to unclasp her bra, and, feeling it loosen, she slid her hands to the front to cup Michiru's full breasts, noticing with satisfaction how hard her partner's nipples were.

Michiru gasped slightly at the contact and teasingly bit Haruka's lower lip, letting her tongue slide out to sensually caress her partner's as she quickly finished her work with Haruka's shirt. She wasted no time in unfastening the blonde's pants, pushing her silk suspenders off of her shoulders, her shirt following suit. Their kisses grew more heated now that they were closer to their goal; their underwear was quickly discarded and Michiru reached up to run her fingers over Haruka's taut stomach, which tensed at her touch. Now naked, the blonde allowed herself to be pushed onto her back, and Michiru lay her own naked form onto Haruka's, their lips never parting. The warmth and the smooth expanses of skin made them both ache with uncontrollable desire. Michiru kissed and teased along Haruka's collarbones and at the base of her neck, and, trembling with need, Haruka moved to enter her partner again.

This time Michiru let out a low, soft moan at the feeling, allowing her hips to move freely against Haruka's hand, which was busy thrusting two fingers in and out of her tight, wet entrance. After a moment she sat up, getting on all fours to allow Haruka deeper access. Haruka leaned up to suck on Michiru's hard nipples, all the while keeping her hand moving between Michiru's legs. Michiru was moaning breathlessly, forcing her hips harder onto Haruka's fingers, riding her.

It had been months since they had lost their restraint this way. Controlling it was never easy, but they made do for the most part- until the desire, the overwhelming lust became too much and they caved in to their feelings. But Michiru knew it wasn't just lust that kept her succumbing to her desire; she was in love with her gorgeous, confident partner, and, despite Haruka's feigned indifference, she knew the blonde felt the same. Tonight had proved it- she felt somewhat guilty for provoking her, but as a particularly powerful wave of pleasure ripped through her body, she knew it was worth it.

Michiru hardly noticed that Haruka had sat up until they were kissing again, passionately, Haruka's free hand resting on the artist's hip to pull her into her thrusts. Michiru could hardly breathe as she pushed down onto Haruka's hand. She was short of breath from kissing her partner and from moaning, so she alternated between kissing her lips and biting her lower neck.

Haruka felt like she was intoxicated. She could feel every movement from inside Michiru, and her other hand was traveling her partner's mid-region, exploring her hips, stomach, and firm behind, all the while pulling her into her driving fingers. Michiru had resorted to pleading incoherently into her ear, her breath sending little sparks down her spine. She could tell from experience that Michiru was close, so very close, to coming for her. She could tell from the hitch in Michiru's gasping, in the noticeable shaking in her thighs, in the sudden spasms inside her, and in the tensing of her muscles. The way Michiru's back arched when she came, pressing her breasts against her, was one of her favorite feelings- she left her fingers inside her partner for a moment, feeling the orgasm directly, before she pulled out and just held her. Michiru sagged, resting her head against Haruka's shoulder as the blonde dotted loving kisses on her neck and face. Their hair was sweaty, tangled, sticking to places on their foreheads, but their eyes met and they both smiled gently before settling down into the bed.

It was sometime later, when her shivering had stopped, that Michiru spoke in a soft whisper from her spot resting above Haruka.

"I wanted you tonight."

Haruka smiled, her eyes shining in amusement. "Obviously."

Michiru returned the smile. "No- before. Before the benefit. Before we even heard about the benefit, even."

"How long?"

"Since the last time."

Haruka was silent for a moment.

"Me, too."

"Oh?"

"I've wanted you since last time as well."

Michiru sighed. "Then why do we keep doing this, Haruka?"

Haruka kissed her shoulder. "You know why. We both do."

Michiru hummed in pleasure as Haruka gently sucked on her lower neck softly. "But-" she gasped as she felt Haruka's teeth. She pulled up and, overwhelmed with a sudden passion, crushed her lips against her partner's. They kissed, the fire slowly overtaking them again. Michiru gasped as Haruka gently bit her again. "I want you," she breathed pleadingly in her partner's ear.

"Take me, then," Haruka responded in a quiet murmur, and Michiru reached down to follow her instructions. Michiru had little more restraint then Haruka had displayed; she moved her fingers with a frenzied energy, and Haruka wrapped her arms around her tightly, moaning as Michiru's violinist fingers played her as well as they played their instrument.

"Michiru," Haruka muttered breathlessly as she neared her climax. The aqua-haired girl kept up her pace, bringing her partner over the edge. Haruka steadied her breathing as Michiru settled back down, now fully turned on again. "What were you saying?" she asked quietly, grinning crookedly and earning an amused look from Michiru.

Michiru laid her head down on Haruka's shoulder, her face buried in her partner's neck. "What should we do about it?" She held her breath, unsure of what Haruka's answer would be in response to such a broad, openly serious question.

Haruka idly stroked Michiru's shoulder for a moment before answering. "We don't have to do anything," she said finally. "We both already know. We don't need a title. We don't have to explain ourselves or justify it to anyone. We don't have to be anything than what we are."

Michiru let her breath out slowly, and kissed Haruka's neck. Three words surfaced in her mind at that moment, and as she lifted her head to once again gaze into her partner's sparkling teal eyes, she debated internally with herself.

"Haruka, I…" she paused. Should she?

"What?" Haruka pressed.

"…agree," she finished. But as Haruka's lips formed into an understanding smile, and her eyes reflected the feelings she herself felt, she knew that she didn't need to say those words right then. There was no need for words between them, or for them to pronounce how they felt. They already knew what they were. And that was enough.

She leaned forward and kissed the girl she so deeply loved, and lost herself in her embrace once again.

---

Okay, so really I just wanted to write a lemon, but I can't ever write lemons without some kind of plot, however superficial it may be, behind them. Keep your eyes peeled for my next story, which should, hopefully, be coming soon.

(no pun intended... haaa... ;)


End file.
